Never Yet Forever
by The Author and The Reader
Summary: Searching for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes, the Golden Trio literally stumble upon a seemingly dead Draco Malfoy. Except he's not really dead, and he's about to turn their lives upside down.
1. Eep, it's a body!

Never Yet Forever 

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. **Except the plot. I wish it were though…

**Summary: **

Hermione, Harry and Ron go out searching for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes, but little did they know, their lives are about to be thrown into turmoil, and they will have to acquiesce to things they never thought they would do… an HGDM story.

The golden trio have just attended the wedding of Bill Weasley, and Fleur now Weasley's wedding, and are prepared to take off to Godric's Hollow, when they decided they'd like to have one more carefree and joyous day, before they nose dive into a new and dangerous adventure.

This one carefree day lead them to the beach, where they found a blood-covered body, lying beneath a dirt mound. This body just happened to be of a near dead Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis, and known death eater. They brought him back to Grimmauld Place, and consulted the Order, not knowing that Draco would be the one clue that leads to Voldemort's downfall.

**Chapter 1 – Eep, it's a body!**

It was a clear, sunny day, and we find the heroes of our story strolling down privet drive, having just confronted the Dursleys about Harry's departure from their family, and his future plans, knowing full well that the Dursleys would neither reveal nor care about Harry's probable demise.

Harry gave a grave chuckle, thinking back to their encounter with the Dursleys.

'_Ding dong,' rang the doorbell of Number 4 Privet Drive. _

_Three young teenagers could be seen outside, waiting patiently, giving each other secretive smiles, and seeming not to feel the penetrating glares of passing muggles and neighbors. _

_The door opened, and another teenaged youth appeared, although this newcomer was pudgy and looked quite overweight. When he saw who was at his doorstep, he gave them a furtive glance, before yelling to his mother._

'_Mum! HE's back!' said the plump boy, giving the three other youths angry glares. _

'_What? Well, make him come in before the neighbors ask what we're doing keeping all these young people out there on this scorching day. They might think we're abusing you children.' Came the hustled reply of a Mrs. Dursley_

_The trio stepped delicately pass Dudley, and entered the house, going to where Harry informed them was the living room. As they sat down, they could hear loud pounding footsteps on the stairs outside, assuming that Dudley was just running up to his room to hide. _

_Little did they know, Dudley had informed his large father of his cousin's return, and the fact that he brought over two other people of his kind. Vernon Dursley was not a nice man to anger, and so, the trio was a little startled when the door to the living room burst open, revealing a slightly purple and obese man, glaring angrily at the three people sitting on his couch, who were smiling at each other serenely. _

'_What on earth are you doing, bringing more of your kind to our house? What on earth were you thinking!' yelled the now outraged Vernon. _

'_Hello to you too uncle. I hoped we could discuss my coming year without and outbursts or interference. Would you mind getting aunt Petunia please? And Dudley, if he feels he wants to be in on this. This is no secret, but I do aspire you to keep it quiet, considering how unsafe the world is now.' Came Harry's reply. _

_Shocked by his nephew's calm and straightforward reply, Vernon yelled for his wife to come out to the living room. The tall, thin, giraffe like woman bustled into the living room, walking with the poise of a dignified noble, although in truth, she was just another housewife. _

'_Well? You seem to be back early from this… wedding that you were attending.' Said Petunia, scowling slightly at her nephew. _

'_Yes, I wanted to talk to the three of you, my remaining family before I left. I know you may not care less, but you may have remembered me mentioning two summers ago, of a lord Voldemort person, returning from the void? Aunt Petunia, you seem to have known of his existence, unless I am mistaken?' said Harry in a deep and wizen voice, his eyes never leaving Petunia's. _

'_Yes… what is it that you came here to tell us about?' said Petunia, lowering herself into the armchair next to the couch, causing Vernon to look indignantly at her. 'Oh sit down Vernon; we cannot pretend that he's still the stranger to this family. He could be the only thing that's keeping us alive this very moment.' _

_Reluctantly, Vernon sank down into the chair that stood next to Petunia's armchair. He glared hatefully at Harry, waiting for the boy to start spewing what Vernon classified as rubbish. _

'_I want to recite to you a prophecy that was made about a young boy at a time before he was born, I plead with you to listed quietly, and not interrupt me unless what you want to say is really important.' _

'_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches,_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_Born as the seventh month dies, _

_And the dark lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the dark lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other, _

_For neither can live while the other survives.'_

'_The funny thing is, this prophecy could have been made for 2 different boys, both from my generation. One of them, me. The other, Neville Longbottom, a classmate of mine from school, whose parents had been tortured countlessly, and was driven to insanity, and he is now living with his grandmother. However, the dark lord chose me, Harry Potter, to mark as his equal. In the beginning, I couldn't accept this. I was naïve. Regardless of whether I could accept it or not, I would have to. I have already resigned myself of this fate, and I can only deeply hope that my friends and of course, my family could support me through this.'_

'_This dark lord of yours, you have to kill him do you?' asked Vernon, looking grim, but still slightly purple. _

'_Yes, I do.'_

_Petunia burst out in wet, loud tears, saying 'I will support you! This dark lord of yours, He Who Must Not Be Named, he killed all my family. He killed my parents, and my little sister. We were so close once upon a time. Looking back, I feel so stupid. I feel like an idiot for not trying to understand her predicament! She kept coming home every holiday, trying to talk to me, but I would only call her names and shun her. Once our parents died, I shunned her even more. I may not have told you this, but Lily once explained to me about the whole dark lord thing. I understand it Harry, I really do, and I feel its time to make amends for my stupid actions in the past, and I will be here for you.' Giving a loud sniff, she collapsed into Harry's welcoming arms, crying loudly, like and overgrown baby. _

'_Petunia… well, I never. You boy, we may not have shown it, but we do care about your health. Why do you think we took you in? You must do what you have to, I will not disagree to anything you want to do, but this dark lordy mabob thing seems dangerous. Just keep him away from our family!' said a now pale Vernon. _

_Hermione, looking incredulously at Vernon, put her arm around the wailing Petunia, and brought her to the kitchen to clean up. _

_Standing, Harry and Ron prepared for their departure, bidding Vernon farewell, and walking into the kitchen, dragging Hermione away from Petunia, who was still sniffling pitifully, telling her they were leaving. _

'_Goodbye aunt Petunia. I think we would get along quite well, if I live through this. Thank you for giving me your support, it means a lot to me' _

With that, the trio walked out of the quaint little house, down the driveway, to where a motorcycle was waiting for them.

'What's so funny?' asked Ron from behind Harry.

'Oh, nothing, just wondering about how Dudley would react when he learns that his cousin was going to look death in the face, while the last thing that transpired between them was a glare.' Harry gave another chuckle, grinning at his two best friends.

'Harry, don't say that. You will NOT be staring death in the face, and regardless of what happens, we'll always be here for you!' said Hermione, giving him a sisterly hug.

'Yea Harry, no worries, we're always gonna be here for you mate,' said the ever loyal Ron.

'Since we're going to be leaving tomorrow, why don't we take a trip down to the beach? On the ol' bike? I need to practice riding that thing more anyway.

Sirius's old flying motorcycle had been given to Harry as his coming of age present, from the Order of The Phoenix. They found it locked up in the back garage of Grimmauld Place, and so, gave it to Harry, telling him they thought he was responsible enough to have his own method of transport. Knowing that Voldemort would turn up any second, having something to fly away on was better than nothing. Harry was forbidden however, to fly on the bike without at least one of his best friends.

Hermione had never been one for heights. She got over that fear though, just for Harry's sake. She knew how much the bike meant to Harry, and so, she decided to ride with him every chance she got.

'It wasn't that bad actually,' she thought silently to herself, 'its actually quite nice, flying. In the sky, surrounded by birds and clouds, feeling as if I were kissing the heavens above.'

'Sure! Lets go to the beach, I haven't been to one in quite a while,' said Ron, snapping Hermione back to reality.

So they flew on the bike to a nearby beach, and strolled barefoot over the long stretch of sand, talking about their past experiences, laughing over their naivety of youth, when Hermione tripped over something that was buried under a large pile of sand.

'Oof!' Hermione landed clumsily on the other side of the mound of sand, looking at it with incredulity. She started brushing off th sand, under her hand stuck something soft, and the squealed, shocked at her discovery.

'What is it 'mione?' said Harry, looking weirdly at Hermione from behind a horrified Ron.

'I- it's a body Harry… It's oh my holy god. It's Draco Malfoy… I didn't recognize him… his hair… its all bloody… he… he must've been buried by the tide… he… what could've happened to him? Is he dead? Oh my golly gosh, what are we going to do!'

Noting that Hermione was in hysterics, Ron went over to comfort her, while Harry started examining the body.

'He's not dead.' Just with those words and eye contact, they knew what Harry wanted, and so Hermione levitated Draco's body, cast a disillusionment charm on him, then walked slowly and steadily to the bike.

**AN: Heyy, this is the first ever fanfic that I've ever written… do u think its good? Im really just building this on as I go… I like writing in my freetime, so I hope this story will continue to expand. So keep checking back, cuz hopefully, I'll update every week! **

**You know that blue little button down there? Click it and make me feel appreciated! 0) I don't mind flames I guess… I mean, constructive criticism isn't a bad thing right? 0)**

** 3 Love yooz!**

**XX Tammy XX**


	2. It's ok, he's not dead

Never Yet Forever 

**Disclaimer: **

Tammy runs her long, slender fingers over toned body of Draco Malfoy… 'You're all mine… I wish.' Nothing here's mine, except the plot… and maybe dreams of a topless Draco. 0)

**From Last Time:**

'_He's not dead.' Just with those words and eye contact, they knew what Harry wanted, and so Hermione levitated Draco's body, and cast a disillusionment charm on him, and walked slowly and steadily to the bike._

**Chapter 2: It's ok, he's not dead**

All he could feel was excruciating pain inside of him, as the unforgivable curse was repeatedly cast on him. Lying on the cold cement floor, all he could do was glare hatefully at the man he called 'father'.

'You failed me, boy. You weren't supposed to allow Snape the pleasure of killing that muggle loving fool. You dishonor me… _Crucio! _You didn't obey me from the start… You came up with that stupid vanishing cupboard scheme, which allowed the element of surprise, yes, _Crucio!_ But you forgot about those stupid Order people. You blew our cover, _Crucio, _and endangered our family's lives with the dark lord. How dare you face him again? How dare you face ME again?'

Unsure of what to do or say, Draco just stood up and remained silent.

'Had enough **son?** You are no son of mine. You are a disgrace to our whole line of pureblooded wiza - ' before Lucius could finish however, A small blond woman ran in to the cold and dark dungeon, knocking Draco over, pushing back onto the ground.

'Stop this at once Lucius! He is our son! How can you do this to him? I've always just stood by and watched, but today, I can't let you do this to him. I've had enough!' turning to Draco with heavy, liquid tears flowing down her face, Narcissa said, 'Draco, I'm sorry for never stopping this man from hurting you. Then, I was truly powerless. I love you son…'

'Stop that foolish babbling of yours woman! Or I would be forced to kill this… son of ours.' Lucius said in a cold, demeaning tone.

'No! Don't you see? You've been so blind Lucius! You and Bella! You always follow what that creature tells you to do! Will you not follow your heart? I'm not going to allow my own son to die the way so many have died… cowardly cowering behind that stupid creature, only being killed by the very thing that promised him power. No, I wont let you do this. He is MY son!'

'Move, woman. That 'creature' as you're calling him, is my master, the almighty dark lord. Bellatrix and I are his forever loyal servants Narcissa. Now that you've insulted him, I cannot allow your wishes to be accommodated, I've warned you…' turning to face Draco, Lucius aimed his wand with precision, ' _Avada Keda_ - '

Before the words were completely out of Lucius's mouth, Narcissa ran in front of Draco, dropping his wand and a shrunk bag into his pocket, whispering 'I love you son… take care of yourself, make the right decisions, and never follow in your father's footsteps…_trasporto a sicurezza_1_'_

With that, a glowing, yellow hollow orb of light surrounded Draco's crouching form and lifted him off the ground, and the last thing Draco saw, was a green jet of light, hitting his mother from behind, causing her to slump forward, in a deadly faint.

'NO!' yelled Draco, before he blacked out and was transported by the light orb out of Malfoy Manor, into muggle England.

'My head hurts… my whole body is aching… but… I'm on… a couch? Where am I…?' thought Draco.

He tried sitting up and stretching, but found that his body could not comply. Snapping his eyes open, he found himself staring into an endless sea of brown, slightly tinted with a shade of warn red here and there. He lost himself staring at those beautiful orbs, reading the pain and hurt in her eyes, feeling the curiosity and inquisitively tried to move closer, but felt that he could not. Trying to turn his head around, he felt a huge bolt of pain erupt in the back of his neck, making flop down onto the couch, helpless, again.

'Don't move Malfoy,' said a familiar, bodiless voice from the side, 'We have you surrounded.'

'Wha…?' said Draco, not fully awake or sure of the situation yet, 'who are you…? Why cant I move…?'

'Oh god, he sure is thick, even for a death eater.' Said a red head to the side of Draco.

'Yea, but you gotta excuse him, I mean, he IS blonde!' said the red head's twin who was on his other side.

Now that Draco could see clearer, he saw that the two beautiful brown orbs that he was lost in a few minutes ago, was actually the eyes of a beautiful young lady in front of him. Then, as he got a clearer look, he realized it was Granger, his enemy for 6 years, staring back at him, the pain and hurt all gone, now replace with worry and anger. Behind her, stood Harry Potter, Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan, Professor Lupin, and a few other random people that he did not recognize.

'Oh no, he thought… I'm screwed.'

As Hermione stared into those cold, frozen gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, she felt a little tug in her navel, and saw herself floating above a cold room. Looking down, she realized she was in a dungeon, and she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there, mouthing words that she could not hear, all this happening in black and white, and silence.

She saw him repeatedly point his wand at his own son, muttering the same curse over and over again, and Draco on the floor, squirming.

'Stop it!' she yelled, but as she expected, they couldn't hear her.

She couldn't do anything, so she just looked on downwards, watching the replay of Draco's torture.

Before she knew it, all the color and sound rushed back to her, just as Narcissa Malfoy rushed into Draco, both teenagers simultaneously having the wind knocked out of them, Draco falling onto the floor, and Hermione stumbling slightly around in mid air.

Hermione watched on, as Narcissa stood up and yelled at Lucius, shielding Draco with her petite body, trying her best to protect him. Draco, standing nearly a foot taller than his mother, towered over her, glowering at his mother, presumably for putting herself in harm's way.

'_No! Don't you see? You've been so blind Lucius! You and Bella! You always follow what that creature tells you to do! Will you not follow your heart? I'm not going to allow my own son to die the way so many have died… cowardly cowering behind that stupid creature, only being killed by the very thing that promised him power. No, I wont let you do this. He is MY son!' _

'_Move, woman. That 'creature' as you're calling him, is my master, the almighty dark lord. Bellatrix and I are his forever loyal servants Narcissa. Now that you've insulted him, I cannot allow your wishes to be accommodated, I've warned you…' turning to face Draco, Lucius aimed his wand with precision, ' Avada Keda - '_

_Before the words were completely out of Lucius's mouth, Narcissa ran in front of Draco, dropping his wand and a shrunk bag into his pocket, whispering 'I love you son… take care of yourself, make the right decisions, and never follow in your father's footsteps…trasporto a sicurezza1'_

_With that, a glowing, yellow hollow orb of light surrounded Draco's crouching form and lifted him off the ground, and the last thing Draco saw, was a green jet of light, hitting his mother from behind, causing her to slump forward, in a deadly faint. _

'Don't move Malfoy,' she could hear Harry speaking, as she was pulled back into reality. 'We have you surrounded.'

She heard the bits of speech between the Weasley twins, and Draco, but her eyes were glued to Draco's frozen form on the couch.

'H-He's not… he's not evil… I'm pretty sure he's not… I… unfreeze him; I'd like to have a few words with him in private before the rest of you interrogate him. Please.' Said Hermione, fidgeting slightly with her fingers.

'Mione! Are you serious? What? Why are you all looking at me like that? He's obviously put her under some kind of non – verbal spell! We can't let her do this! He might kill her! Or use her against us!' said Ron, slightly hysterical.

'Ronniekins you idiot. We cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him remember? And even if he were capable of casting a spell, he cant do it without his wand, which, if I may remind you, is in your back pocket.' Said Fred.

'Language Fred,' said a slightly balding Arthur Weasley, 'If Hermione thinks its wise to talk to him alone, we have to trust her don't you think? Hermione has may a time proven herself capable. Besides, if he were to retaliate, she would have her wand, and the rest of us would be able to hear her shouting from outside the room.'

'Alright Arthur but are you sure…' Molly gave Hermione a worried look, but was carefully helped out by Remus, who was standing behind her all the while.

Once everyone left the room, Hermione turned to Draco, eyes flashing dangerously, all the anger coming out full blast, heat radiating from her very form.

'Oh no,' thought Draco. 'This time, I'm really screwed.'

1. trasporto a sicurezza – transport to safety.


End file.
